The Last Demacian
by link2jaf
Summary: Draven prepares to entertain his slaves in his acquired Colosseum featuring Murder Bridge, but unknown to him a couple of guest will show up to ruin his festivities.


Draven Arena: The Last Demacian

On Murder Bridge, the audience chanted "Draven" as the nexus and pad began to beep and light up. The aura around the arena blinked, revealing its light purple doom surrounding the place. Draven stood in the middle of the bridge, twitching from his name being called out by the crowd. Draven motions the audience to chant louder as he tosses his blades in the air. The crowd screams at the spectacle and were looking forward to the blood that was soon to begin. Draven clears his throat as the announcer of Summoner's Rift mimics his words

"WELCOME TO THE LEAGUE OF DRAVEN!"

The crowd and Draven heartily laugh, listening to the announcer's voice laugh with them. Draven clears his throat again as the announcer's voice becomes his voice.

"LETS PLAY OUR FAVORITE GAME..." He pauses as the crowd knew what was next, "KILL THE SUMMONERS!"

More cheers as newb summoners fell from the sky, spawn on the walls and floors and some were even stuck in mid-air. Draven flexed his muscles as he extended his arms outwards, his blades flying out and bouncing off the nearest summoners. Everyone braced themselves for the splatter of summoner blood spraying in all directions as the blades cut through the next pair of suspend summoners. Draven skipped like a school girl as he caught his blades that bounced of the summoners, throwing and catching till his arms looked like propellers.

Draven yawned as he quickly bore of the screams of the summoners "To Easy."  
Someone cried out from the audience "SUPER MINIONS!"

Draven caught his blade and tossed them into the ground, the blade rushing through the earth and through all the remaining summoners.

"Alright," he cried. "SUPER DUPER DRAVEN MINIONS!"

The crowd awed at the idea. Giant Super Minions with 2 Turret Minions on each shoulder and the face of Draven began to spawn until 6 surrounded him. He prepared himself as he jumped into the air and threw his blade at the minions. The blades made a loud "PANG" as it clanked on one of the giants as the six faces of Draven stared at him. Draven gulps as he realized that he had made a huge mistake, knowing this was not going to end well.

"ABORT, ABORT, GIT RID OF THEM!" he cried as his pleas were shutdown by a giant black metal ball of spikes straight into his face. Burning beams of energy fired from the shoulders of the minions and seared into Draven's flesh as he fell down. His body made a sickening thump as it hit the hard rock of the bridge. The Super Duper Draven Minions then began to pummel his body into the ground, the sound of breaking bones and squishy flesh filling the arena, causing the crowd to burst into laughter. After decimating Draven into a wet pulpy mess, the minions began to overload and dissolve.

A familiar voice echoed through the arena, "An enemy has been slain... cause he sucks."

The crowd continued laughing as Draven's lifeless body slowly disappeared. A very mad Draven revived at the spawn point and started dashing toward the arena, hearing the sounds of the audience slowly leaving. Draven threw his blades towards the exit, destroying and killing anyone near the exit of the Colosseum.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING DRAVEN?"  
"DON'T WE LIKE OURSELF?"

The crowd shivered in fear when they heard his voice echo through the area.

"I THOUGHT I WAS MY BEST FRIEND"  
"DON'T WE WANT TO SEE OURSELF?"

A large shadow enveloped over the bridge as a large gust of wind kicked up the bushes. The audience placed their heads down and began to kneel, feeling the powerful presence looming over them. Draven looked up, his buttocks tighten as he saw the large shadow descended from the sky. The demonic bird lands where a grand cloak shades over a black throne. Draven got on his knees and looked up as Swain reverted from his Bird Form into his human presences. Swain takes a seat on the throne as he stared down at the sorry excuse for a champion.

"I give you what you wanted and you can't even entertain your own slaves" Swain says as the cloak conceals his smile.

"Ohhhh.. Yes Lord Swain, I am so sorry, I completely understand." Draven quivered as he spoke, hoping he will not get punished for killing his own slaves.

Swain slowly says in a deep tone, "Draven, look and take notice, I achieved what I wanted."

The crowd in unison begin to chant Swain name in a zombie like state, stopping only when Swain raises his hand.

"Now, Draven, it seems you have become much weaker, but maybe you can find a way to entertain me. Please, what can you do that might peek my interest?"

Swain looks to the crowd as the audience begins to murmur to each other ideas of what Draven might have to endure.

The crowd fell silent as a young child called out, "THE LAST DEMACIAN"

A sinister, twisted laugh cackled through the air as Swain heard the idea. As the words of the young child began to echo through the arena, Draven began to feel the shit slither down his pants. The air began to suck into the middle of the bridge, an orb of light appears and spawns a small figure chained by two poles in the middle of the sphere. The light vanishes as the chains clanked loudly, the small arms pulling on them causing the poles to bend. The white pony tails flayed in the wind as the petite framed body let out an angry cry. The bridge shook as the small muscular Yordle stomped on the ground. The crowd rose to their feet as Poppy let out a roar of rage and hatred.

"I think I just Draven'd myself" Draven whimpered.

Poppy let out with all her might "FUCK YOU SWAIN, FUCK YOU NOXIANS, I WILL AVENGE MY FRIENDS, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" She slumped down, slowly gasping for air.

Draven stood shaking in fear at Poppy's presence. This battle will test the limits of pain that Draven may have never known existed. Thoughts of regret overwhelmed him as he remembered of how teams in SSR catered to his every will, allowing him to score easy First Bloods and PENTA Kills. A sense of death overcame him as Poppy looked up and stared him down. Poppy grunted as she spit on the ground, smelling the shit pant champion from where she was at.

"I will make you eat your own shit and then you are going to explore your own ass as soon as these chains come off."

Draven let out a little girly scream as he fell on the ground in the fetal position and started saying his name in a whimpering tune.

"DRAVEN DRAVEN DRAVEN DRAVEN"

The crowd began to boo at the crazed champ, getting annoyed and rowdy as they knew Draven was no match for the dangerous yordle. Slowly, Swain stood up as the crowd's noise quickly died down, the audience attention turned and locked on to their Lord. The entire arena grew silent as they stared at Swain, waiting for his next action. As Swain looked out over the battlefield, a familiar sound filled the arena and a light in the distance began to shine. The spawn point at the edge Murder Bridge began to glow and came to life as an entity began to spawn in. The crowd began to shout and scream as they realized the real reason Swain had come to the arena. A large figure appeared on the point as soon as the lights vanished up into the sky. The dust settled as the wine colored cape waved behind the man as he walked on the battlefield. The staff end of his Guillotine Axe sounded as it hit against the ground, announcing his stride into the map. The announcer's voice calls out a very familiar saying.

"A Player has reconnected."

Crowd gave standing ovations, clapping furiously as Darius made his way to the champions in the middle of the bridge. He sniffed in disgust as saw his brother in a crazed stupor, convulsing on the ground and foaming from the mouth as Draven continued to whisper out his own name. He spat on his brother and shook his head in disgrace.

"Brother, what have you become?"

Darius placed his boot on his brother's head and softly pressed down. He looked up to Poppy, the look of anger could not hide the sadness hanging in his menacing expression.

"This is what the League did to him. Summoners found out about his true raw talent and abused his egotistical mind. They promised him untold fame and riches. They say he would become the top 'tier' of champions, the number one ranked among us all."

He looked down on his brother one last time.

"Tournaments, contests, and prizes Draven? Did you not know what this "game" was truly about?"

Darius flips his weapon, and in one swoop, swept Draven off of the bridge into the dark chasm of Murder Bridge. He looks at the silent and waiting crowd and takes a deep breath as he raises his weapon high into the air. The crowd erupts into a salute to him as "Noxus" is cheered throughout the arena. Darius turned to the standing Swain and bowed towards him. Swain bowed to his friend and comrade as the crowd's chant grew louder. As the two champions finish bowing, Darius gave a small nod to Swain. Swain nodded in response, and lifted his hands into the air, manipulating the aura of the arena, and nullifying all sound of the area. The crowd could not speak or hear as Darius came over to where Poppy was. She gritted her teeth and let out a snare as soon as her gaze met his. Darius walked closer until he was only ten feet away from her. Swain watch with intrigued as Darius came to meet the mighty yordle, as he too could not hear any sounds, for mutual respect for his friends personal affairs. The crowd rose and angled themselves towards the champion on the bridge, some from the front room almost falling out of their seats into the abyss below. Darius and Poppy stood silently staring at each other, their eyes looked into each others gaze. The audiences tensed up as soon as Darius parted his lips.  
"HAaa...choo" He sneezed to the side as he wipes his nose with his glove. He looked back to Poppy and began to speak.

"Hello Poppy, it has been a season since I have last seen you..." Darius said as he laid down his weapon.

Poppy lowered her head at his response, she clenched her fist as she stood up from the ground.

"What do you want from me?" she said in a low serious tone.

As Darius was about to speak, Poppy continued on.

"You want me to forgive you? You want me to be yours forever? You want me to lay with me in a bed of blood and bodies of my friends and citizens?"

Poppy eyes burned with hatred and anger as she penetrated Darius vision. Darius felt his blood boil as he could feel her burning energy.

"Poppy, you cannot say you like how it was. Day in, Day out, the fights we had. When the summoners actions cause so many meets of my body against your hammer. You smiled as you crushed my skull against the walls, slammed your hammer into my gut, and shattered my rib cage several times."

He leaned in close and whispered in a soft tone, "The times you shoved it into my orifice when summoners would lose control... where we stood in time together, your hammer deep within in me, our bodies hidden in the bush for no one to know but us two. You caressed my hair and kissed my cheek with your lips as you motion your hammer up and down, filling me with pain, but so much more pleasure. I never have forgotten about that day. I know you can feel it as well."

Poppy breathed heavy as she look unto Darius

"Poppy, you are a warrior as much as I am, and to see you like this..." Darius let a painful sigh as his lip quivered a bit.

"You knew it would someday happen, not everyone enjoys constant battle like you and I do. No one wanted to continue the lie that was the League. I had to do what was best for my friends and my people. Now I want to do what is best for you... Hopefully for us. Poppy... I want you to be my warrior queen." Darius said in a serious tone as he uttered the words.

Poppy stared at his expression, her head hanged down as a tear trickled down her and falling, hitting the ground.  
"I loved our battles, the times we had where your gracious form came down on me, splitting my skull with your weapon as it cut through my body. The way you pulled me into your strong body as you spun with dominance, Decimating every bit of my wanting body. I always looked forward to every chance I forced myself onto you.  
The times you forced yourself on me... But..."

She looked unto Darius once again, her eyes pierced with the intensity of a Raging Alistar She yelled out a roar that shook the Bridge.

"NOT EVERYONE HAD TO DIE! YOU DIDNT HAVE TO SLAUGHTER ALL THE INNOCENT PEOPLE IN THE NATION! I WILL NEVER BE YOURS, AND I RATHER DIE IN COMBAT THEN BE YOUR QUEEN!NO MATTER WHAT I HAVE TO DO, I WILL FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS AND MY FALLEN COMRADES!"

Darius felt his heart sink as a pressure built up in his chest. Her eyes filled him with sorrow, but also with a joy. A sick joy to cut whatever caused him to feel like this. Darius body filled with anger as he roared with satisfaction.

"THAT... THAT IS THE LOOK I LOVE POPPY"

He raised his weapon into the air as the sounds of the crowd's cheers began to slowly fill the arena. In front of Poppy, her hammer began to spawn. The two heads of her hammer had been modified with a grater like edge. Darius felt the rush in his soul as the chains released, freeing Poppy's arms. She stretched her arms out as she grabs her hammer lifting it in the air and running her fingers along the small pyramid-shaped spikes that were on the sides. As she looked passed the hammer, the waiting Darius held his weapon out pointing to her.

"I will fucking kill you," Poppy snorted.

"Come Poppy, let our weapons do the talking!" Darius bellowed.

The two champions charged at each other at full force, as the crowd cheered loudly to the deafening sounds of the weapons meeting.


End file.
